Assault in a New Land
by Kamzil118
Summary: After the war, the company commanders of the Ardennes are recalled back into service only to enter another world and into another land called Calradia. They will meet new companions, new enemies, and bring a new kind of warfare unseen to the people of the land.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: Okay, I've been playing a lot of Mount and Blade and Company of Heroes 2. Then I read a Mount and Blade story that indirectly gave me a new idea to post on fanfic. I happen to think this through and plan on doing it since I enjoy those two games._

**Prologue**

**Two Years after the Ardennes Assault**

The former captain of Able company began to help his mother move into a new apartment, into a new neighborhood that wasn't as bad as the one he grew up in. Johnny Vastano carried a chair from one of moving trucks and into the future kitchen. Then he heard his mother scream for his name. "Johnny!"

"Yeah mom."

"Someone's outside the porch. Is he a friend of yours?"

"I'll go see mom." Vastano walked out of the apartment and into the busy streets of New Jersey. He was met by a man wearing the U.S. Army uniform. A dress he would ever wear again.

"Excuse me sir, but is this the new address of the Vastanos?" He asked in a kindly manner. Vastano saluted him before he could return the favor.

"Yes sir, what brings you here?"

"I bring a telegram from the OSS, it's meant for your eyes and yours only."

"Why are you bringing this to me?"

"Those were my orders. It's your choice in how you discard the telegram." Vastano began to open the telegram to see a message be given to him.

. . .

Kurt Derby sat on his porch, looking his feeling himself at peace ever since he left the Army. He hoped that the future generations didn't have to go through that ordeal like he had. After all, he fought in the Great War and the recent war the U.S. had got out of. Not only that, they had won the war as well. Making sure that Japanese and the Germans don't go to war like that ever again. Derby took another sip of cold lemonade and returned it to his table just before he could close his eyes. When he thought he could go to sleep, he heard a vehicle driving towards his farm. Derby opened his eyes to see a jeep drive towards his front porch. This wasn't the first time the Army had sent someone to disturb his peace. He grabbed his double-barreled shotgun and aimed it at the car. The driver got out of his seat as quickly as he could after he had parked the jeep. He raised a handkerchief so white that it reminded him of the Ardennes. "Okay, what does the Army want this time?" Asked the former captain of Dog company. The man spoke behind the jeep.

"I bring a telegram from the OSS, they sent me here to give this to you."

"Put the telegram on my mailbox." The U.S. officer looked around. "It's right behind you." The man placed the telegram inside the box as Derby made a gesture with his shotgun. "Now scram!" The officer got back onto his seat and drove away from the farm as the former captain laid down his shotgun next to his chair while opening the telegram next to his cold lemonade. Then he began to read it.

. . .

Bill Edwards watched the tank crew drive the M5 Stuart with speed and agility. They began to pass through the course with ease and they slowly stopped in front of Captain Edward's bench. The driver popped his head open to see how their captain would respond. "Good, you guys can do donuts if you want to." The driver began to scream in wildly as he drove into the dirt race track that was once meant for horse races. Then he Edwards was informed by his Lieutenant that he should return to his office immediately.

When Edward had arrived, he found an office waiting for him at his desk. "What brings you here?" He asked.

"I bring a telegram from the OSS. It's meant for your eyes and yours only."

"Put it on the desk, I'll read it before I leave." Stated the captain as the telegram was left on the desk. When he finished dressing himself up, he walked over to the desk and began to open it. Then he read what other eyes couldn't read.

. . .

Monte Durante sat at his seat at some local bar of his town he began to drink his alcoholic beverage slowly while he thought about the times back in the Ardennes. For some odd reason if felt like it was ten years ago, yet it wasn't. He didn't care, as long as the drink drowns out his memories of the men lost at Eisenborn Ridge. A man took a seat next to him, wearing the colors of the U.S. Army. "What brings you here?" Asked Durante. "War is over."

"I know that, Monte Durante. I'm here for a different reason."

"What is this 'reason' of yours?"

"I have a telegram that is meant for you and your eyes only. It's from the OSS. So it's basically important."

"If they want guys like us to do their shit for them, why don't they bug someone else?"

"Well you see, this is an opportunity for you and what used to be your men to receive government paychecks."

"Government 'paychecks' my ass." Stated Durante before he made a slight chuckle. "The last time I had a paycheck from the government, I was in a middle of a war. It wasn't worth my time."

"I can assure you that this is worth it."

"What do I have to do?"

"That is not for me to decide. You have to open the telegram if you want to know more." Then the officer left the Ranger to himself.

"Shit!" He cursed to himself. "I knew today was going to be very fucking bad."

**Camp X**

Durante sat on a couch in the waiting room wondering what the hell was going on with his life. Suddenly he recognized some familiar faces entering the room. Durante stood up to see old comrades. "Vastano, Derby, Edwards! What the hell are you three doing here?"

"We've been wondering the same thing." Stated Derby. "We happened to be informed by the OSS about something."

"You guys got the telegram?"

"Yeah." Commented Vastano. "They just had to give it to me right before I return to college." Then an officer came into the room.

"Sirs? Are you Vastano, Derby, Edwards, and Durante?" They all nodded in acknowledgment. "Follow me sirs. Colonel Sanders is about to debrief all of you."

"Debrief us?" Asked Edwards while they walked through the hallways and passed lab rooms. "The war is over. Why couldn't this colonel find another group of guys to do their work."

"Well, we don't have the resources like we had before the war. We don't want to send in a bunch of fucking new guys into a situation that you guys could handle."

"Why us?"

"Not a question I can answer, but I hear they're going to reward anyone who is going to do their mission." Derby and Durante gave each other quick glance after they heard about some reward. Then they entered in some sort of control room that had this circular metal structure connected to a ramp while scientists from various branches were studying the machine. The officer opened the door for them and waited for them to see the machine.

"What in god's name is this?" Wondered Derby. A new voice spoke from the left side of the group.

"That my friends, is gateway to another world." A man walked out from the shadows to confront the captains. "It's part of your debriefing." The man was a scruffy looking colonel with a large, gray, mustache while his glasses gave him an intelligent sight. "I am Colonel Sanders, I'll be directing this operation of yours from here. Then Durante began to ask.

"Sir, what's this all about?"

"Back in 1943, our boys and the Brits had managed to discover this machine after we drove the Krauts out of Africa. We brought it here for further study; however, this machine displayed this other world after we gave it power. We could have entered the gate, but because of the war our attention was concentrated elsewhere."

"Why did you choose us? Why couldn't you find someone else for this operation of yours?"

"It's because of your experience in the Ardennes. Although I hate calling you boys back from civilian life, but I didn't want to take any chances with the new men you'll be commanding."

"I heard there was a reward for this operation?" Stated Vastano.

"Oh yes, the reward. Since we are calling you boys back into command, we have decided to pay you five times of the pay that you guys got during the Ardennes." Vastano and Edwards whistled at the thought of that pay. Derby looked skeptical at this new 'mission.'

"What's so important about this world? It must be worth something that is worth that kind of pay raise."

"After we established an airfield on the other side, we managed to attract the locals who look like the guys from King Arthur's time. I want all four of you to explore the world together and gather any information on it. That's it. You guys will have to be armed with everything you used back in the Ardennes since you will encounter a bunch of sword wielding mobs."

"So you want us to be a bunch of armed explorers?" Colonel Sander nodded. "What if we told you that we didn't want to do this mission of yours?"

"You will all return to your civilian lives and forget about this whole thing. However, you will have a shitty time trying to get your lives back together with the pay you guys are getting."

"So it's another way for you to blackmail us." Commented Vastano. "I knew the government would always have it's catches."

"Not everyday you get asked by the government to go into another world." All four company commanders gave each other a quick glance.

"He does prove a point." Stated Edwards. "I'm in."

"Same here." Commented Derby.

"Airborne ready." Answered Vastano.

"Rangers Lead the Way." Acknowledged Durante.

"Good." Commented Colonel Sanders. "You four have three days to get ready for deployment."

**Near Azgad**

Looters began to search for any villagers, hoping to find something worth of value to them. However, the night sky made it hard for them to see from far distance. Then they stumbled upon some sort of field that had buildings that could be called a town. Thirteen looters walked towards the place hoping to find something of value to them. Then they witnessed a light be displayed upon the group. They all looked up as if it was a star of some sort then they heard the place ring constantly. The looters looked to see this town of some sort display bright lights onto the open areas and saw people armed with weapons of some sort. Fearing that they might have found a place full of witchcraft, they began to run for their lives while a few took a quick glance to see metal beasts ride out for their heads.

_Author's Note: What do you guys think? If you can, please review so I can read your thoughts about this crossover._


	2. Contact

Chapter 1: Contact

**Near the Airfield**

Two M20s began to chase down the thirteen looters that ran for their lives. The lights of the vehicles were difficult to avoid as the two M2 machine guns began to cut them down into mince-meat. Some attempted to hide, but when the M20s cornered them the phosphorus shells zeroed in on their position. Forcing them out of their cover and into the LOS of the light vehicles. The last looter was seen, running away onto a field. "Let's go chase that asshole!" Yelled one of the drivers, but they heard their radio's spring into life.

"This is Captain Edward of Baker company. Get your asses back here, now!"

"Yes sir." Acknowledged the driver as he made U-turn back towards the airfield. "What kind of idiots would attack a heavily armed airbase?" He said to himself. Then the gunner spoke.

"Don't worry, at least these idiots don't have tanks like the Krauts."

**The City of Dhirim**

Lady Sonadel was in the castle halls watching more counts make an attempt to woo her. However, she resisted such idea to accept such men into her life. She witnessed King Harlus make multiple toasts to few of the counts who engaged their forces against the Vaegirs. The two factions had fought viciously for each others territory. However, that ended in a stalemate. That usually lead to a few castles being fought over for a few weeks, depending on the size of forces. She began to make an excuse to relieve herself and began to use the castle's secret passages to escape the eyes of her peers and most of all, her father. She quickly changed her clothes into a those of the peasants. Although it was humble, she used this to pass through the city without raising suspicion to the guards. She grabbed a cloak and bought a horse, hoping to get away from the city for the rest of the day. Her father wouldn't really care where she was as long as she returned to her 'duty' as his daughter.

When she left the city, she began to feel the breeze of the wind flowing into her face. It was such a relaxing feeling, but she had a gut feeling that something was about to happen. With this sense of danger ahead of her, she began to ride her horse away. Then she saw a group of strangers off in the distance. They were all armed and she noticed that they didn't wear any insignia of the Swadian Coat of Arms. Lady Sonadel realized that they were bandits, they were between her and the city of Dhirim. She thought of going around them, but they had horses. The bandits began to ride out towards her, forcing her away from the city. Knowing that her life was in danger, she began to ride away. Hoping that she could return to the city one day. She quickly rode her horse as fast as it could do, but it was usually in short distances. Lady Sonadel looked back to see them chasing her; however, the distance between her and them had grown.

**Three Days Later**

Captain Durante, Vastano, and Derby met at the table that held a map of a place called Calradia. "So, where should we go first?" Asked Vastano.

"I don't know kid." Commented Durante. "This place is huge, I think we're going to be stuck here for at least a year."

"If that is the case, we should go to this settlement here." Stated Derby as he pointed to a what the map could describe as a village. "The people here might know a thing or two about the land."

"Then we go there." Edwards entered the command tent while the company commanders heard the loud noises of the construction of the base. Although it was a makeshift airfield, the place was well guarded by the Rear Echelons. The defenses were made up of tank traps, barbwire, anti-infantry mines, and fighting positions equipped with M2 machine gunners. That was only the second line of defense. The first line of defense was a field of trip wires that were placed down as an early warning system for the support weapon teams. If the trip wires were set off, it would inform them to fire the 75mm pack howitzers, whether it be HE shells or Phosphorus.

"What's going on?" Asked Edwards.

"We just found out where we should explore first." Replied Durante. "There is a village that is possibly not far from here, but we need to make sure that it is true. If we can, try to learn from the locals."

"As much as I like that idea." Objected Edwards. "I think we shouldn't just send in all four of our companies just for one village."

"If that is the case, Vastano and me will be heading there."

"What about me and Derby?"

"Well Derby says that his men are still constructing the base and you don't have any cavalry riflemen with you. You don't even have a half-track."

"Good point. What about Vastano." Vastano looked at Edwards.

"I only have a few squads of paratroopers and pathfinders. More are coming, but I think I can head out with them."

"What about you Durante?"

"Got a squad of Rangers with two squads of riflemen. I can take the risk." Assured Durante, then he looked towards Vastano. "Since you two are going to be here for a while, me and Vastano should get a head start. Until you get your vehicles."

"How far are you going to explore?"

"Possibly the village and depending on what the map tells me. We should find a city." Then Vastano followed Durante out of the tent to gather their men, supplies, and weapons. Moments later, dozens of men walked out of the airfield as if it was a regular patrol. The ones who lead the expedition force was eight pathfinders equipped with special radios that could contact the other pathfinders while they still had the connection to the airfield. However, if they went too far from the airfield they would lose contact.

**The Village of Azgad**

Lady Sonadel entered the village tired from the constant ambushes the bandits came from. She made attempts to return to the city of Dhirim, but every time she tried there was always a band of looters or bandits. The village took notice of her while they were working like always. She hoped that this village wouldn't have any bandits waiting for her like a deer going into a hunter's trap. She began to use whatever coin she had to buy food for the horses. However, it wasn't going to last long if she made an attempt to return to Dhirim. She would have to get used to starving along the way. The lady began sit on a hill watching over the village as she ate her bread on the soft grass. Her eyes were demanding that she rest, but she knew that if she did. There was a possibility that they could capture her. She looked to the distance to see if there were any forest bandits nearby.

Suddenly she saw a large force of foreigners wearing armor that she didn't recognize. It wasn't the ragged clothing of the bandits, it was a large band of armored warriors being led by a lord of some sort. Seeing that these were no bandits, she realized what they were. They were Vaegirs. Lady Sonadel quickly hid her food and began to mount her horse as this army got closer towards the village. She was about to leave; however, she took a quick glance to see a few of the Vaegir warriors point at her. Gesturing that she was leaving and that lead to sixteen riders coming after her while the rest of the army converged on the village. She could hear screams from the peasants who attempted to fight back the enemy of the Swadians. The lady rode into a nearby forest when she was being chased down. "Halt, you!" Demanded one of the Vaegirs as they followed her. Forced to escape, Sonadel whipped her horse in the hope that it will go faster. Behind her were heavily armed riders who had to navigate their heavily armed horses around the trees.

Then she returned her attention towards the front only to see a branch come her way. She made an attempt to duck, her cloak had caught onto the branch and she was yanked away from the saddle. She began to choke. Yet she had the sense to release the button from her throat. Her body fell to the ground. When she thought about running, three horses stood in front of her. "What do you know men. We've been chasing a woman." Stated one of the Vaegirs. "Well, pretty woman. What are you doing in the woods. Don't you know that forest bandits thrive in them." He said while he and a few others chuckled. They dismounted and came forward to Lady Sonadel. She pulled out a dagger just before one of them laughed. "Don't worry we won't hurt you. We just want to see what's under that dress of yours."

**Near Azgad**

Durante and Vastano were walking in the woods as the men under their command began to follow them. Vastano gestured his hand to halt the group as if he heard something. "Vastano, what's going on?" Vastano gestured his hand to stay quiet. They forest fell into a silent state, then the captain of Able company heard a chuckled ahead of them.

"Someone is up ahead. We should see what's going on." Stated Vastano.

"Get your men to lead the way. We'll follow." The men of Able company began to move slowly towards a hill while the riflemen and the Rangers of Fox company followed. The paratroopers crawled to the top of the hill and saw at least a dozen men surrounding one woman. Vastano looked to see that these men were wearing armor like the knights of old and that they had swords and polearms attached to their back or sides of their belt. When Durante and his men joined him, he began to crawl right next to him. "What do you got, Vastano?"

"At least a dozen group of... knights. They're talking to each other about the woman there." Durante looked to see them and saw a the woman Vastano was talking about. "Don't know what is happening, but it doesn't look right."

"Just watch." Commented Durante while he witnessed one of the knights come forward as she pulled out a knife. He chuckled and made an attempt to touch her. However, she quickly went for his face the knight stumbled back with his hand on his cheek. He began to see damage and for an instant he called her a bitch just as he slapped her with his gauntlets still attached. "Shit, we just saw a woman get slapped. We have to do something." While she lay their on the ground one of the knights began to unbuckle his belt. To Durante and Vastano, they knew what that meant.

"They're going to fucking touch her." Stated Vastano in a low voice.

"Vastano, we ain't going to let this shit happen. Pass the word to the other men to open fire when I do." Vastano nodded and began to inform the men. Durante pulled out his Thompson while the riflemen, paratroopers, and pathfinders readied their weapons. Six paratroopers were gesturing when to go. Then the woman began to scream and the two company commanders knew that it was going to happen sooner than later. Durante raised his Thompson while four paratroopers and five Rangers armed with Thompsons came from their position and into the clearing. The first shot of his Thompson told everyone to open fire. "Open fire!" Yelled Durante as he charged alongside with his Rangers. Two paratroopers armed with M1919s began to provide suppressive fire while the pathfinders and the riflemen began to fire accurate rounds into the chests of the knights.

The knights looked to see where it was coming from. Whatever this was to them, they began to go for their horses while few of them were cut down. The one knight that had his belt off, returned it back on while hiding behind a tree for protection. Durante was feet away from the woman, but a knight charged him with his sword out. He began to sprint for the company commander, but Durante fired bursts of 45 caliber round into the body of the knight. When he finished the whole magazine, he reloaded the next mag into the slot. As the knights began to flee for their lives, whether on foot or by horse., the soldiers on the hill came out of cover while the men armed with the Thompsons scanned the area for any signs of threats. Durante came to see the woman on the ground wearing ragged clothing that was ruined by one of the knights. When he saw her eyes, she was shocked to see him and his men. "Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Captain Durante."

"What sort of witchcraft did you and your men just used." She said in a cold tone.

"Ma'am don't talk to me like that." He paused for a moment and realized what she just said. "Wait, did you just say witchcraft?"

"Yes, are you not aware that you didn't even use a sword to kill the Vaegir?" Durante gave out a hand towards her. Then he noticed her hostility from her expression.

"Look ma'am. We just saved your life. You should be happy that we got those sick fucks away from you." She looked like she was not going to take it, but for Durante. He knew she was hesitant. He just killed a knight with a weapon she has no clue about. Vastano came over to see him after he took a glance at the woman in front of them. Durante had to admit, she looked like she was no older than twenty.

"So what do we do now?" Asked the paratrooper commander.

"We continue finding that village."

"Azgad." Stated the woman. Durante turned his attention towards her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You are looking for a village, correct." The Ranger commander observed her.

"Yeah."

"The village is not far from here." He and Vastano gave each other a quick glance.

"Thanks for the information." Durante began to rally the men, but was interrupted by a quick second.

"However, those men are there."

"There's more of these fuckers?" He questioned.

"Yes, I was riding away from them as they began to loot the village."

"Shit, we better get there in time."

"Why are you in a hurry?"

"I need those people alive if I'm going to know what the hell is going on here." Stated Durante while he stormed off with ten riflemen and his Rangers. Vastano sighed just before he began to follow Durante with his men.

"I swear, Durante is probably going to do something crazy today." Commented Vastano. Interested in these strangers, the woman decided to accompany them.

_Author's Note: Technically, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I wanted to post this before school gets my attention. Please review and give me your thoughts._


	3. Strangers

Strangers

**Azgad**

Fox and Able company began to observe the situation at hand. They saw the fleeing Vaegir knights run towards the village as people were forced to submit to their will. The knights screamed about men capable of witchcraft. At first, Durante was skeptical about them investigating the forest just to find the people who have witchcraft, but he saw the actual party march towards the forest that they were hiding from. As he watched, he felt a figure watch him from the back. He turned around with his M1911 aimed at the stranger, only to find the woman that they saved. The Ranger captain relaxed. "Shit, you scared me there." The party came forward. "Shit, get behind me." Vastano came over to him as the woman watched how these men operate.

"Durante, the fuckers are getting closer. What should we do?"

"Get one of your fastest runners to get back to airfield. We need support if we are going to survive this fucking attack."

"Got it." Vastano began to get one of his pathfinders to start running as the organized army marched forth. The woman behind Durante began to ask.

"Sire, what are you doing?"

"Holding the line." He stated as he checked his magazine to see how long before he is forced to reload.

"You are outnumbered. How can you go up against a superior force?" Durante stared at the woman.

"Okay, as much as I want to talk about this. We're about to get into a firefight soon. The last thing I need is someone like you talking to me like you know shit." The riflemen, paratroopers, pathfinders, and Rangers aimed their weapons at the enemy.

"Or is it because I'm a woman." This caught Durante off guard.

"Of course not. If I told you that just because of the fact that you are a woman, I would have told you to go to the kitchen and make me a sandwich." Then the force was in range of their weapons. "Shit, find some cover. You are going to deal through some shit." Everyone readied their weapons at the group while they all waited for a signal to fire. Yet there was none. When the group was in range, Durante stood up with his Thompson ready and began to fire bursts into the party ahead. Although it was inaccurate at such ranges, it had scared the men of the party. The first sounds of gunfire terrified the party as a whole, but when their leader organized the men back into their ranks. Durante found it hard to not to hit them since they were all bunched up. "Alright Rangers, light them out!" The Rangers came out of cover and fired their sub-machine guns into the ranks of the charging forces. The riflemen and the pathfinders fired accurate rounds into the enemy. The archers began to unleash volleys of arrows in return, but their counter was short-lived when two M1919s began to unleash their firepower on them. The Vaegirs resorted to charging forward with their knights and footmen.

Due to the clustered infantry, the riflemen and paratroopers began to throw grenades. This did delay the infantry; however, the Vaegir cavalry began to charge forth with their lances ready to pierce the American infantry. Vastano knew that holding the line like this would end in a slaughter. "Able Company, on me. We need to get the fuck out of here!" The paratroopers began to fall back to find defensible positions in the forests. Soon, Fox Company joined them in finding a spot.

The woman followed Durante, but when he turned around to get onto a hill he saw a lancer charge towards her. He aimed his weapon at the lancer and fired a few bursts at the horse. The horse went up as the lancer fell back. The woman joined the men on the hill as they returned fire back towards the men who dared to charge them. The Vaegir infantry attempted to attack the U.S. forces, but the heavy weight of their armor had slowed their advanced as those armed with automatic weapons took down those who were near them.

A paratrooper reloaded his Thompson, but in the middle of the process a swordsman raised his sword above his head. The paratrooper took a glance only to roll to the side at the cost of leaving his weapon. He pulled out his sidearm and began to fire in quick succession. The swordsman fell back into the line of men climbing up as the M1919s began to cut down the Vaegir force. The pathfinders saw a rider who was ordering the warriors to throw themselves at their positions and when they saw his presence known on the field. They had found their chance to end the fighting. A paratrooper next to Vastano was unleashing his MI Carbine onto an archer, but he received an arrow in his leg. "Shit, I need a medic. A fucking arrow got me." Vastano came to assist his comrade as the paratrooper laid his back on a tree as he fired round after round. The pathfinder aimed his scoped M1 Garand and fired. At that moment he watched the figure on the horse seem like he was safe from the danger. However, that soon changed when the bullet landed on the leader's chest. His body leaned back as his aide noticed that he was injured. The American didn't know what would happen next, but he saw his aides recall the warriors back as they were taking casualties.

"They're falling back!" Stated the pathfinder. Durante laid his head on his arms and breathed slowly as he felt great to see that there was only one man wounded. "Alright people, we take ten before moving out." Stated the Company commander. Vastano came over to him.

"Well Durante, looks like we did something crazy."

"What was that?"

"Held our fucking line while up against an army of knights."

"Thank god for ammunition. Hopefully those guys leave before we get there."

"As much as I want to come with you. I got to get a wounded trooper back to the airfield."

"It's just one guy."

"Can't risk it."

"Worried about losing a man." Vastano nodded. "Okay, you head back. If you end up meeting reinforcements that are coming our way, them which direction we are in and tell them that we are in a village."

"I hear you." When the ten minutes were up, Able Company began to walk away from Fox Company as the woman joined Durante.

"I'm don't want to ask, but why are you following us?" Asked the company commander.

"You people saved my life. I must accompany you." This disturbed him very much. Before the group could move out. He ordered them to stop to confront the woman. "What's wrong?"

"Aren't you scared that we might do some sort of witchcraft on you?" He said jokingly.

"You people don't do witchcraft?" Durante smiled at her.

"Yeah, I do witchcraft. When pigs fly." He chuckled to himself as he continued on. The company was cautious, after all their enemy could still be lurking around. When they came to the outskirts of the village, they saw that it was in somewhat of a wreck. Durante noticed the woman relax as she saw the peasants return themselves back to their normal lives. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm happy that this village didn't get looted."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's better than the village being razed to the ground." When they entered the village, they receive looks from all the peasants. Then an old man stood up while he leaned on a staff. From what Durante could see, the man was an elder of the village as few of the strong men stood up. The old man gestured them to not cause any trouble. Fox company looked around to see that they could end up in a trap; however, the peasants seemed more afraid than willing to attack them. Yet, they still kept themselves on their guard. The woman kept herself behind the captain.

"Excuse me sire, but what are you here for?" Durante answered.

"Sir, we happen to be lost and could use some directions." The man was surprised.

"Just for directions. Why only that?"

"It's more important to us than you know it, sir."

"What directions are you looking for?" Durante pulled out a map from his breast pocket an showed it to the man. "What is this?"

"A map." Durante unfolded it, but didn't know where to place it. "Is there a place where we can sit down?"

"Yes, we can speak in my home. How about that?"

"That would be nice, sir." Before Durante could follow him in. The elder noticed the woman among the group.

"Are you who I believe it is?" The woman stepped forward and the elder's eyes had widened. "Oh my, it's her." Stated the elder. The old man began to bow before her presence as the company was puzzled at what happened. The woman returned the gesture as the soldiers were wondering who she was.

"Excuse me, but who is she? You seem to know her."

"You do not know?" Durante nodded. "Sire, you don't have a woman among your company. You have a lady." The elder turned his attention towards the woman as the looked at Durante. "This, sire. Is Lady Sonadel, daughter of Count Delinard. King Harlaus's Marshall." Durante's eyebrows were raised as he stared at Lady Sonadel. "Do not stare at her in such a manor." The company watched their commander be embarrassed in front of her presence.

"What is wrong?" She asked of him.

"Excuse me ma'am for talking to you like that back in the forest." The lady accepted his apology.

"Do not worry, you did not know." The elder grabbed his attention.

"Sire, if you want me to see what you wish you must follow me." The company commander followed as his men began to stay together, but observe the village itself. Lady Sonadel watched their weapons and noticed that they didn't even have a blade longer than a knife. Who were these people and what are they. Questions began to form in her mind, but she had quite the interest in the men. As much as she wanted to observe them without the pressure of the court, she had to return home to her father. They could be worried sick about her or they could be preparing for her punishment when she returns.

Her mind snapped back into reality when she heard a strange noise come towards the village. She saw lights in the distance as she heard sounds of cranking come towards her. The strange contraptions entered the village, grabbing the attention of the villagers who saw giant metal carts with people inside. Sonadel saw a some sort of giant metal siege ram among the carts, but the top hatch had opened with a man wearing a weird clothing. "You guys Fox Company?" He asked. One of the riflemen acknowledged him. "Tell Durante that we are his reinforcements and when you do tell him get his ass back over here. I need to talk to him." The rifleman ran towards the house of the elder as Lady Sonadel was wondering what kind of land do these people come from if they ride in carts and siege rams.

_Author's Note: Alright, I'll be honest. I hate being short on my chapters, but doing two stories in one day is exhausting. So please forgive me. I'll try to update my other stories; however, school is taking it's toll on me. So please be patient. Those who are reading Total Void, I'll be rewriting that since I rushed the whole damn chapter in one go without _thinking.


End file.
